


【中文翻译】圣诞老人的小帮手们

by Adelay0821, blurryfaceimagines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Sam, also smut, and becoming the fav elves, but can you tell he's also very proud of sam?, cuteness, mention of sam and dean saving the day, the Winchesters dressing up as elves, there's children involved, there's jealous!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelay0821/pseuds/Adelay0821, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceimagines/pseuds/blurryfaceimagines
Summary: 因为一个案子，Dean需要打扮成圣诞小精灵*的样子。他都要四十岁了，还得扮成圣诞小精灵。作为圣诞老人的小帮手，Dean觉得自己眼睛瞪的更大了。那天那个小姑娘得意洋洋的声音再次充满了他的脑海。他可不是什么小家伙，去死吧！





	

Work Text:  
Dean瞪着他的在镜子里的身影。

他真的很讨厌这个衬衫。它长的好像个裙子。而且结合了它在他腰带下面抖动的方式——感觉也可以叫短裙。

他都要四十岁了，还得扮成该死的小精灵。作为圣诞老人的小帮手，Dean觉得自己眼睛瞪的更大了。那天那个小姑娘得意洋洋的声音再次充满了他的脑海。他可不是什么小家伙，他妈的！

不值得的，他在心里愤怒地自言自语。但是一个听起来更有说服力的声音马上站了出来，这个听起来真的很像用Sam声音说出的、关乎于有多少孩子会受伤，他有多有必要得为了他们这么做，不要这么自私的想法带着愧疚感一起绊住了他。

很棒！他转了转眼睛，然后用掌根*揉了它们一把。我人生中太多时间都和Sam待在一起，这导致我现在有了一颗有着大脚怪的声音的良心。

即使它现在是个毋庸置疑的烂事儿，Dean也找不出其他处理办法了。

一阵轻促的敲门声把他吓得立刻清醒了，他快速地滑着离开了镜子。他还没有打开门——他徘徊在门口，渴望地盯着床。那里有他特别诱人的记忆海绵床垫，它就像在对他说他可以呆在那儿，温暖，舒适，还不用担心自己看起来有多滑稽一样！

他真的还没有准备好面对这个...

“Dean！出来啦！”

如果说Sam的厉声尖叫没有吓到Dean，那他随后而来的，如雨点般砸在那可怜的门上的捶击肯定让他心跳骤停了。

天杀的大号弟弟和他天杀的超级大力天赋！

“温柔点儿对那该死的门，Sammy！”

马上到来的安静让Dean立刻预感到他弟弟接下来肯定会说的话，于是他在他兄弟开口警告他之前打断了他。

“我不会穿成这样就出去，哥们儿！我看起来就是个笑话！”

“Dean，我发誓——”

Dean在Sam可能要尝试加大火力攻击那扇门之前扭开了锁。Sam原本对着他脸的怒目而视瞬间溶解了，随之而来的是一个瞪得老大的眼睛和张的老大的下巴。

妈的！这不是第一次了。就算他会很欣赏地看着他弟的身材，那他也要诅咒他弟弟比他高上的那几英寸。

红色的紧身裤像第二层皮一样紧贴着Sam长长、长长的腿，这裤子很好地凸显了他腿部肌肉和精瘦的小腿肚，那些布料在他的膝盖上紧紧聚合在一起。而他那双超巨大的脚上正穿着一双船一样的“精灵鞋”——又绿又尖。

虽然Dean很不想承认这件事，但真正按下了他的暂停键的其实是Sam的衣服垂在他腰上的那种方式。只有两个比较长的、被粗暴地裁剪开的衣服边儿搭在他胯和屁股下面一点点的地方。而那样的裁剪正好把Sam两腿间的那个怪兽挡住了。比那条紧身裤薄的要死的遮挡好多了。而且这样一来就不会有小孩子好奇Sam是不是藏了什么东西在裤裆里了。但就算是这个认知也没有让Dean被刺伤了的自尊好过点儿——就算Sam的腰带和Dean的一样紧，他的衬衫看起来也和其他衬衫没什么区别！

“喜欢你看到的吗？”

而且Dean也舍不得把那得意的表情从这个英俊的年轻人脸上抹下去！从他弟的语气他就知道他在笑话自己，而且Sam还对自己非常、非常满意，还觉得Dean看起来蠢得好玩儿。对！他肯定会把那个表情给抹下去——就在他欣赏完自己胳膊上凸出的肌肉和绿上衣下面的腹肌之后！在把东西隐藏起来这方面，这上衣做的没有那条紧身裤好。

“你怎么能拿到更短的衬衫？”Dean咕哝着，感觉这句话好像是对自己说的一样。现在他终于敢抬头看着Sam的眼睛了。

年轻点儿的男人突然呛了一下，他好像不仅没有想到Dean会问这个问题，也没有准备好这么快就突然停止大笑。

“我们的衣服，是根据我们自己的身材拿的，Dean，还有”他继续说道，然后再次评价了Dean一番，与此同时他的手在他身侧晃动着——就好像他想碰那里一样。“你看着超可爱！非常棒，想吃了你。”

“闭、闭嘴，大脚怪！我们还得去救那些孩子们呢！”

 

 

Dean拒绝给那个绿色怪物除了“扫兴的家伙”之外任何称呼。Sam却一直觉得他的这种行为是一种形象化后效应，Dean才不在乎这些呢——它们看着就邪恶，而且也真的完全很像那些把圣诞节偷走的、该死的、扫兴的家伙！ 

结果就是，他们达成了一致，反正这也不算什么大事儿。他们想了个招儿，好赶在它惹了什么麻烦，或者伤害了哪个正打算爬到圣诞老人膝上孩子之前抓住他。现在的好消息是，它还没有留下任何一个带血的水坑或者死尸，就在一个炫目的爆炸中消失了。而在那之后，孩子们就把Sam和Dean当成了他们最喜欢的圣诞小精灵——看来这些小孩儿很喜欢全身都粘着亮晶晶东西的人。

他们离开也花了一些时间，一个年级更小点儿的孩子一直因为他们要走了而哭个没完——基本上他们是在一些家长把孩子们拖出去、一些家长用睡觉时间讨价还价、一些家长吓唬他们如果不听话就没电视看、而还有一些直接开始大叫着打他们之后才离开的。

“我还是不明白为啥他们非得让所有的小精灵都在家穿上戏服再来！”令人吃惊的是，Dean并没有像他自己想象中的那样愤怒沮丧——事实上，他几乎已经觉得很开心了！

他伸手把他头顶的那个尖尖的圆帽拿了下来，打算去地堡的藏书室，而Sam突然裹住他手腕的爪子阻断了他的去路。

“滚边儿去。”

突然发现自己被Sam低沉的嗓音搞的有点儿口干舌燥的Dean转过头来，默默地注视着他。

Sam朝藏书室的桌子打了个手势，然后清了清嗓子才继续说道：  
“你是不是以为你今天不会被操？”

Dean感觉一股燥热的气息爬上了脸颊，感觉到从帽子下面钻出去的渴望——耳尖也红了。但他还是服从了那个命令，向桌子走了过去。

“嗯，不能先吃晚饭吗？”他说，声音中的颤抖把他的虚张声势全都一并包好带走了，但这都不要紧。

Sam没有回答他的这句揶揄的话，只是慢慢地跟在他后面，然后在他刚到达桌子旁边的下一秒就把他圈在了怀里。

“把紧身衣脱掉，Dean。”

Dean应该在被人命令的这件事上表现得很愤怒的，或者是假装很愤怒，但是无法否认的是，他有点儿喜欢被人告知应该做什么。特别是当他在床上的时候。或是...当他在做经常在床上发生的那些活动的时候。但这并不是说他会大声承认这个事实！

很快，对于他们都不怎么渴望的表现来说有点儿太快了，Dean摸到了他衣服的下摆，然后好脱掉紧身衣，在这个过程中，他仅仅只能记得自己用脚踩掉了那双尖头的、巨丑的靴子，而那时他的裤子正褪到膝盖。

然后Sam的手——那双又大又温暖的手摸上了他的腰。Dean被往后推了一点儿，身体兴奋地贴着Sam的前端。他舔了舔嘴唇，往前推了推Sam，这下，他屁股前肿胀的那块儿就能紧压着Sam被尚未脱下来的紧身衣勉强控制着的、暴胀起来的老二了。

“我知道你穿裙子看着肯定很惊人，Dee——！那么完美——令人垂涎。”

“Sammy，”Dean呻吟一声，感觉到一股混杂着羞耻和兴奋的奇怪感情涌上心头。“闭嘴——进来！”

Sam的胸膛紧紧地贴着Dean的后背，他伸出一只手环抱着Dean，另一只手紧握住了他硬地要命的老二。Dean轻声喘息着。他的那里被Sam拉动、按抚紧握着。Sam把头伸到了Dean的耳后，而后者加重了的喘息和哼哼声彻底把周围的空气填满了。

让Dean的前液把手指打的又粘又湿之后，Sam把手抽了回来。他无视了Dean的抗议般的呻吟，然后伸进了那布满褶皱的入口，两根手指。这可不是为了他们的什么晨间嬉闹做准备，Dean不会这么容易就受伤，即使是在没有用正常的润滑油的时候。Sam呻吟着把头埋进Dean已经被他口水弄的湿滑的脖子上，快速地抽插着他的手指。Dean把头往后仰靠在Sam的肩膀上，双眼紧闭，他咬着嘴唇，头朝着一侧歪着。然后他又向后靠去，再次回到Sam的那两根粗手指上。

Sam抚摸着Dean的屁股，紧接着，他抽回了自己的手指，用自己最快的速度把紧身衣拉到能让他老二自由地弹出来的位置上。他两腿间已经被那重重地拖着他的东西胀满了。他快速地拉了它两下，把自己渗出的前液涂抹在上面。然后他把Dean转了个个儿，让他双腿紧贴着桌子，这样他俩就面对面了。

一会儿之后，Dean的眼睛重新聚焦，终于回过神来。他向后坐到了桌子上，晃荡着那两条紧贴着Sam腿根的腿。

“Good boy，”Sam嘴唇靠在Dean长着细小绒毛的下巴上低喃，他咬住一小块皮肤，然后轻轻地舔动起来。紧接着，他把手伸到Dean的腿下，把他整个人往前带了一段距离。

双腿靠在更高的男人的肩膀上，Dean把上身的重量都压到了他的前臂上。然后Sam又把他往后推了一点点，那个距离刚好够他的老二滑进去。他一口气推了进去，沉重的双球挤压着Dean的屁股，Dean的头向后仰着，紧闭着眼。

又过了一会儿，Sam抽回了自己，然后在他老二全部抽出来之前又捅了回去。Sam一次比一次猛烈迅速、一次比一次更深地撞击着Dean，Dean的呼吸也越来越急促。

没多长时间过去——就在几次的猛推乱撞之后，Sam就兴奋地在Dean里面，用一串激烈的高潮把他哥填满了。

Dean已经感觉非常困了。满足地叹息了一声，他在想这个姿势在他这么快就完事了儿这件事上帮到了多少忙。紧接着Sam就抽了出来，他也迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友们，如果你们看到了这里，能不能给我留下一个评论？我感觉我的文章很烂，没人能看到底。XD


End file.
